Steve and Natasha at the Farm
by theatheistfreak
Summary: An eventful day at Clint's farm (18 )
1. The First

The First

Steve pulled Natasha into the spare room of Clint's farm, grinning. Natasha laughed.

"Steve? What are you-?" Steve kissed her passionately, cutting her sentence short. She smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss. A soft moan escaped from her, and Steve broke the kiss, still smiling.

"You enjoying this, Ms. Romanoff?" He asked, stifling a laugh. She smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Can't judge much right now, Mr. Rogers," She traced a small circle on his chest. "You'll have to show me a bit more." She kissed him this time, and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Steve picked her up in a bridal carry. He walked toward the bed, and flopped onto it. Natasha crawled on top of him, still smiling that same flirty smile.

"That's what you're after, Steve?" She asked. Steve laughed.

"Don't act like you didn't expect it," He said. Natasha made a small noise.

"Can't say I wasn't looking forward to it…" She replied. He grinned.

"Well, stop stalling." He put an arm around her neck, and pulled her down to another kiss. He slowly moved his hands down her torso, until eventually finding the belt of her jeans. He smiled against the kiss, and very slowly took her belt off and threw it to the side. Natasha broke the kiss and made a tutting sound.

"Come on, Steve. You can go faster than that," She said, semi-condescendingly. Steve laughed.

"I know. It's more satisfying for both of us if I go slowly," He replied, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed before re-engaging the kiss. Steve smiled, and moved her jeans down her legs even slower than he did with her belt. She took the initiative after a little bit, and kicked them down the rest of her legs. She broke the kiss again.

"Finally." She said, smiling at him nonetheless.

"Well, now they're off." He said, shrugging.

"Good point…" She said. Steve laughed, and started rolling to the left, making them both fall off of the bed. Luckily, he took most of the impact, but it still knocked the wind out of him. She laughed, and, despite the lack of air in his lungs, he laughed as much as he could. They eventually regained their composure, and Natasha looked around.

"We're completely concealed by the bed…" She said, looking around the room and then back at Steve, smiling mischievously. "Perfect." Steve smiled back.

"Let's go, then. I'm gonna need some help with these, though." He gestured towards his jeans, trying as hard as possible to hide the smile he knew was coming. She groaned, but smiled.

"Why?" She asked, already fiddling with his belt. He felt the jeans getting tighter, even though the belt was coming off.

"Because." He said, stifling a laugh. She looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked.

"Because you're lazy?" She asked, throwing his belt next to hers.

"Maybe. Also, how are we gonna know whose belt is whose?" He asked, looking over at them. She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." She answered, starting to pull down his jeans. He smiled.

"It helps to know."

"I know. But right now," She shimmied his jeans down to his ankles, and he kicked them off. "It doesn't matter." Steve nodded, not even trying to hide the bulge in his pants, which Natasha was eyeing like it was a succulent piece of meat.

"I can see where some of that serum went…" She said, smiling. She tore her eyes away from his pelvis to look at him, blushing furiously. She laughed.

"I've been frozen since '45. I'm not used to this." He said. She smiled even more at him.

"Just go with your… gut…" She told him, stifling a laugh. Steve smiled at her.

"Yeah, my "gut". Uh-huh." He laughed, and she crawled back onto him, resting her head on his chest. She reached her hands down to his boxers, very slowly removing them, as Steve did the same with her panties. He lowered them down just enough to reveal her pelvis, as she did the same with his boxers, letting his manhood spring loose. She smiled up at him.

"C'mon, Steve, I've waited long enough," She said, a hint of pleading in her voice. He sighed, but smiled.

"Here goes nothing…" He said under his breath, as she slowly lowered herself onto his penis. He threw his head back, and felt himself enter her.

"Ah, fuck!" She moaned through gritted teeth.

"Language, Romanoff." He said, smiling. She laughed, and leaned down.

"Shut up and fuck me." She whispered before kissing him. Steve nodded, and slowly started thrusting inside her. He felt rather than heard her moans against his lips. Indication that he was doing well. She broke the kiss, and sat back up, pulling her hair behind her.

"Jesus… fuck, Steve…" She said, now helping by bouncing on his manhood, only making them both happier.

"Is this worth the wait?" He asked through heavy breaths.

"Oh, yeah…" She answered, her breaths coming in short bursts. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He looked at Natasha, and knew she had heard it too. He scooted back, making it look like Natasha was just sitting on the floor. Luckily, they had left her shirt on, so it looked mostly normal.

"Come in." Natasha said, trying to sound as relaxed as possible with Steve still inside her. The door opened, and Laura Barton walked in.

"Hey, Nat," she said, looking around. "Have you seen Steve? Tony and Clint need help with the wood." Natasha blushed slightly, as Steve very slowly continued thrusting.

"I'll… tell him if I see him, Laura." She said, very slowly as to keep her cool. Laura nodded.

"Thanks Nat." She said, and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Natasha looked down at Steve, obviously holding back a laugh. Steve sat up.

"I guess I should go help them…" He said, slowly pulling out of her. She groaned.

"Come on, Steve? You're not even going to let me finish?" She asked, pouting. Steve shrugged.

"Later, I promise," He answered, and kissed her forehead. "I gotta go help the guys." She sighed.

"Bye," She said, pulling her panties back on.

"Tomorrow. Promise," He pulled his boxers and jeans back on, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2-The Shower

Chapter 2-The Shower

When Steve came in from helping Tony and Clint, Nat was awaiting him. She sighed with relief.

"Finally," She said, standing up when she saw him. "Took you long enough." She said, smiling nonetheless, and Steve laughed.

"Remember I said _tomorrow_ ," He replied, grinning. "Not today." She groaned.

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

" _Tomorrow_ ," He repeated. "Here, catch." He threw her a beer, and took the top off of his own. She grinned at him.

"Softening me up, Rogers?" She asked, taking the top off of her own. Steve laughed.

"No, nothing like that. Just thought you'd appreciate this." He shrugged, and took a drink.

"Sure," She drank a bit of her own. "Wow. That's good. Where'd you get it?" She asked, before taking another drink.

"Stark gave it to me and Barton. Said it was exclusive or something." He answered.

"It's amazing!" She exclaimed, grinning. Steve laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Don't tell me it's already gotten to you." He replied, and took another drink.

"I can take alcohol, Steve. But _this_ is strong. Fuck…" She sat on the bed, probably just looking for a way to relax and stop moving. Steve followed suit.

"Yeah. Stronger than anything I've had." Steve replied. Natasha rested her head in his lap, sighing. Steve smiled down at her, and ran his hand through her hair.

"Okay… it's gotten to me." She stated, her words slurred slightly. Steve laughed.

"It's starting to get to me. But," He took another drink. "Not yet." Natasha sat up, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Let's see who can drink the most… before they pass out." She said, still smiling.

"You're on," He replied. "Let's start… now." He grabbed two more drinks, passed one to her, and cracked his open. She did the same. They clinked them together, and took equal length drinks.

"One." He said.

"One. Let's see how long it takes before _you_ black out." She said, grinning.

"You're dealing with a super soldier."

"And _you're_ dealing with a trained assassin who's been trained to just focus on the mission. Alcohol very rarely affects me." She replied.

"Touché."

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"Vous apprenez quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour." He replied, grinning.

"Кусок дерьма." She said. Steve laughed.

"Russian?"

"Yep. You use a language I don't know, I'll use one you don't know." She said, stifling giggles.

"Je suppose que ce soit juste."

"Я тебя ненавижу."

A couple hours later, Natasha was resting her head on Steve's chest, who was lying on the bed, almost entirely drunk. Natasha was very nearly passed out.

"You ever *hic* wonder what it would've *hic* been like if we never met?" She asked drunkenly. Steve thought for a second.

"Well, we wouldn't be having this *hic* competition. And, I wouldn't have the most beautiful wife in the world." He added, smiling. She sat up and kissed him.

"Now you're purposely *hic* making me want to *hic* fuck you." She complained, grinning anyway. Steve laughed.

"Tomorrow." He reinstated. She groaned.

"I think I should just give in and *hic* pass out, just so I don't have to wait so long."

"Then I'd win."

"I know. That's why I'm *hic* not gonna do it *hic*." She said, closing her eyes. Steve grinned.

"I'll make you a deal; if you *hic* pass out in the next 5 minutes, as soon as you *hic* wake up you'll have the best sex of your life. Or, you *hic* could hold on to consciousness for a little longer and _I_ pass out, then *hic* you'll have to wait until I wake up _but_ you would win. Make *hic* your choice." He took another drink, and threw the now empty bottle at the wall, where it smashed. Natasha laughed.

"Steve!" She said, still laughing.

"What?"

"This is Clint's house!"

"And?"

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING THROW BOTTLES AT HIS WALL!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Steve shouted back, still smiling.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL WAKE UP THE KIDS!" Clint yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry Clint…" Natasha said, grinning.

Half an hour later, Natasha was passed out on top of Steve, and Steve was asleep underneath her, a bottle still in his hand.

At 10 AM, Steve woke up, blinking to adjust his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window. He looked at Natasha, still asleep on top of him. He kissed her softly, and very slowly and softly extracted himself from under her, finally standing up when he was out. He stretched, and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Natasha woke up, and immediately felt a wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh… fuck…" She said to herself. She sat up, and heard a shower going.

"… Fuck yeah…" She whispered. She quietly made her way to the bathroom, quietly whispering "oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah" to herself as she tip toed her way there. She opened the door very slightly, just enough to see Steve. She immediately wished that she was in there with him. Even when he was flaccid, his cock was massive, and she seriously considered just jumping in there with him. She controlled herself, but only very slightly. She just stood there, watching him shower, getting more and more aroused every second. Steve felt the familiar feeling that he was being watched, and looked towards the door. He saw a pair of grey eyes dart away from the crack in between the door and its frame. He grinned.

"Tasha. I know you're watching me." He said, holding back laughter. He heard her whisper "dammit." and laughed.

"Come on. You may be a spy, but you can't hide from me."

"Заткнись, Роджерс!" She said, grinning. Steve sighed in mock frustration.

"Are you really doing this?"

"Да!"

"Fine, you can join me." He said.

"Fuck yeah!" She said, flinging off her clothes and jumping in with him. She grinned at him, immediately putting her hands on his torso. He grinned down at her.

"Can't resist?"

"You promised me "the best sex of my life". I'm expecting it." She said simply. Steve laughed.

"I can't break a promise…" He said, moving his hands down to her hips. She stood on her toes to kiss him, but, before she could, Steve put a hand on her shoulder.

"One second." He said, quickly jumping out of the shower. Natasha groaned.

"Damn it, Steve!" She shouted, hearing a laugh in return. Half a minute later, he returned with a condom in hand. Natasha sighed.

"I'm infertile. You don't have to worry about that." She said. Steve shrugged.

"Just want to be sure." He replied, tearing open the package and slipping the condom onto his already hard cock. Natasha bit her lip, grinning as he got back in the shower with her.

"Now, where were we?" Steve said, smiling mischievously at her. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him ferociously, almost making both of them fall to the floor. She broke the kiss, smiling at him, a glint in her eye.

"That's where we were." She said.

"Well," Steve said, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Let's continue." He took her by the arms and pushed her to the wall of the shower, kissing her the whole time. She broke the kiss, smiling at him, and traced small circles on his chest.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fuck me like you promised?" She asked in a whisper. Steve smiled.

"I was waiting for my cue," He said. "And it just came." Without warning he rammed his manhood into her clit, producing a sound between a moan and a scream.

"Ah, fuck! A little warning next time!" She said, putting her arms around his neck. "You seem to forget that you're a super soldier sometimes." Steve grinned at her.

"Vous savez que vous l'aimez." He said, stifling a laugh.

"Будь ты проклят…" Natasha grumbled.

"You sound so sexy when you speak Russian," He said, very slowly starting to thrust inside of her. She smiled, whether it was due to the compliment or what he was doing, he had no idea.

"Oh… fuck…" She said faintly, her eyes closed. Steve picked up the pace a small bit, and started nibbling and kissing at her neck.

"О, мой бог, Стив." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper. Steve extracted himself from her neck, grinning at her.

"You doing okay?"

"Just shut up and fuck me."

"Okay."

He once again started going faster, timing each thrust with her increasingly quickening breaths. He moved a hand up to her breasts, lightly squeezing one. She gasped, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck…" She said, progressively getting louder. Steve smiled, as he continued to pump her.

"You having fun, Tasha?" He asked, smiling. A small moan was all she could manage.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, and increased in speed again. She moaned even louder.

"Fuck… Steve… you're… gonna… make… me…" She started, but another moan cut her off, and she gripped his shoulders even tighter.

"What was that?"

"Fuck you…"

"Isn't that what's going on?" He asked, barely holding back laughter.

"I HATE YOU! But, fuck you're good at this." She shouted through gritted teeth.

"If you hate me so much, why are we married?"

"Перейти ебать себя." She said, closing her eyes as Steve moved faster still, moving his hands around to various parts of her body.

"I'm… I think I'm gonna…" She started, but a moan wrenched the words from her as the orgasm ran through her body. Steve smiled, and slowed down.

"For a second, I thought I was doing something wrong." He said. She responded with a glare. Steve laughed.

"Don't look at me like that," He said. She continued to glare. "Admit that that _was_ the best sex you've ever had." She sighed.

"It was the best sex I've ever had." She said in a small voice. Steve smiled.

"Good. Now, my turn." He grabbed her shoulders, and thrust faster than ever before. Natasha gasped, and held onto his waist, pulling him into her.

"Fuck… I think I'm getting close…" He said between breaths. Natasha leaned in and kissed him, harder and more passionately than she ever had, and that sent him over the edge. With a noise somewhere between a groan and a moan on her lips, he came. Natasha smiled against him as his orgasm shook both of them, and he broke the kiss, panting.

"For a second I thought I was doing something wrong." She said, grinning. He laughed, and kissed her softly as he pulled out of her. Natasha broke the kiss, still grinning.

"Were you planning on actually showering, or…" She started. Steve smiled.

"I was planning on this happening. Knew you couldn't resist." He said. She laughed.

"You planned well." She said, turning the knob to stop the water.

"What took you so long in the shower?" Clint asked as he threw the now halved block of wood into his pile. "The water was running for a while." Tony laughed.

"Come on, Rogers, tell us. Did you and Nat do naughty things in there?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes, we did." Steve said, with a completely straight face. Tony and Clint were speechless.

"Y-you did it in my-?" Clint started, shell shocked. Steve simply nodded.

"Hell, I've done it in weirder places…" Tony mumbled, slamming his axe into the block in front of him.

"We also did it on your bed _and_ on your floor, Clint." Steve said, grinning now. Clint looked scandalized.

"Wha-?"

"Laura almost found out, but we were able to keep it under control." He said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Tony started laughing.

"I thought Nat was more of an "only in bed" type of gal." He said, grabbing another piece of wood. Steve shrugged again.

"I guess I can convince her to do some crazy stuff." He said, slicing a block.

"Hey fellas." Natasha said from the barn, a beer in hand. Steve looked at her, then back at Tony and Clint.

"Sorry guys, we're about to do it in the barn." He said, dropping the axe and walking over to Natasha, smiling at Clint's speechlessness, and Tony's uncontrollable giggling fit.

"Hey." He said, when he arrived at the barn. Natasha looked past him, and sighed.

"What'd you tell them this time?"

"That we're about to get dirty in the barn." He said, stifling a laugh. She smiled.

"Damn right."


End file.
